In one form of a contact used for an electric connector, the contact main body has a wire fixing portion and a separately formed contacting member, such as a tab. Such a contact is shown in JP2012-150998A. The contact shown in JP2012-150998A has a contact main body that has a wire fixing portion and a contacting member made up of a tab forming a member formed separately from the contact main body. A back end portion of the contacting member is coupled to a front end portion of the contact main body in an electrically conductible manner. Further, the contact main body and the contacting member are formed with a catching portion for restricting forward separation of the contacting member from the contact main body.
However, when the conventional contact shown in JP2012-150998A is used for temperature measurement utilizing a thermocouple, there is the following problem. A first current path where a current flows from a core wire made of a material for a thermocouple to the tab and a second current path where a current flows from the core wire to the tab via the contact main body are in existence. Therefore, there is such a problem that an error is caused in a thermoelectric force to be measured, which results in lowering of accuracy of the temperature measurement.